


What a Catastrophe

by DancerinDarkness



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cat Vergil, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kinda, cat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: When Vergil arrives to the island of Fortuna, he undergoes a bizarre transformation: he’s become a cat! Worse yet, some woman has taken him in as a pet, oblivious to the fact that he’s none other than the Son of Sparda. Still, perhaps he could take advantage of her courtesy until he finds a way back to his normal form...
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	1. An Unexpected Change

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wanted to finish more things, but I still wanted to publish this just so the idea’s out of my head. Hope you enjoy this little taste.

Vergil evaded each of the she-demon’s attacks with ease, striking her corpse-like body with Yamato. Early in the morning, he arrived to the island nation of Fortuna, a secluded land that worshipped none other than his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. The half-demon arrived here in the hopes of finding the key to unlocking his father's power, and claiming it as his own. When he reached the island, he was greeted by the demon, and she was intent on slaying him then and there. Though she was powerful, she was still no match for the son of Sparda.

"Have you had enough?" Vergil taunted as he was about to deal the final blow. The demon hissed at him, and it was then that he sunk his blade into her body...

Then, something strange happened: as he killed her, her body dissolved into a cloudy mist, so thick that he couldn't see an inch in front of him, and he coughed as a tickling sensation made its way down his throat. A few seconds later, the mist began to clear, and he was slowly able to see again.

That was when he noticed something unusual: the lamp post in front of him seemed to be growing taller. When he looked down, he could see more detail of the cobblestone road beneath his feet. In fact, he could feel the texture of the stone underneath him, as though his boots had disappeared. And somehow he felt... smaller.

When his vision had completely cleared, he made his way towards a puddle, hoping to see what had happened. But instead of seeing an image of his own form, he staggered backwards at what he saw: in the water staring back at him was not his own face, but the face of a white cat with long hair.

"W-What is this?" he tried to say, but instead of his own voice speaking, the sound of a disgruntled "meow" came from his mouth. He looked down at his feet, and sure enough, instead of a pair of boots he saw two, furry white paws. This must have been the work of that demon he just killed... perhaps it was one last attack before she died... regardless, he needed to find a way to return to his normal form, and fast.

And now it was starting to rain... just perfect...

* * *

Alisha made her way home from church as fast as she could, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Luckily, her black umbrella shielded her from the downpour, and she was able to stay dry as she walked the slippery streets.

Just as she was about to open the door to her home, she heard a tiny noise that sounded like a little sneeze. She turned and approached the source of the sneeze, which was against a neighboring house beneath a stack of wood.

”Hello?” She said as she crouched down. Just then, she was face to face with a pair of striking blue eyes, framed by soaking white fur. The cat looked miserable, and didn’t seem to pleased to see her. “Poor thing...” She tried to reach out for it, but it gave her a threatening hiss before she could get too close. Then, thinking quickly, she swiftly grabbed the scruff of its neck, immobilizing it as she pulled it from the wood. The cat hissed and growled in fury, but there was not much else it could do except for flail around helplessly. She could not help but giggle at this little cat making such as fuss, as though it were much bigger than it actually was. Or rather, _he_ actually was, as she could now see.

”You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” She said as she brought him close enough for him to be under her umbrella. Then she brought him inside her home, shutting the door so he couldn’t escape before setting him down. He dashed for the door as soon as he touched the ground, but of course, no amount of scratching could open it again. That was when he decided to run about the house, probably in search for an exit. She certainly didn't expect this cat to be so hyperactive, especially after being out in the soaking rain. Still, he would have to get tired at some point.

She made her way to the kitchen and retrieved a white teacup from the cupboard to fill it with water from the sink. Then, she placed in on the ground before opening the refrigerator for some of last night's chicken dinner. Then, she placed the meat on a saucer and set it next to the water. When she returned to the living room, the cat was nowhere to be seen. So she carefully and quickly opened the door again, so that he couldn't escape, and made her way to the nearby pet store. Luckily, they should have everything she would need for her new guest.

* * *

Vergil had no idea how long he had frantically searched the house for a way out; unfortunately, there wasn't so much as a crack in the walls big enough to fit him, and he certainly couldn't opened a window with this new, weak body that didn't even have thumbs. He tried to use his demonic powers to assist him, but unfortunately, his abilities seemed to be incompatible with this feline form. The human woman was quick, too, and smart, smart enough to make sure he couldn't escape.

Now what?

Well, the first thing he thought of was that he had to get out of here and fast; because the faster he could escape, the faster he could find a way to return to his original form. And he certainly didn't want to be some human's pet...

Of course, there were a few problems with this: for one, he barely knew anything about the island. For another, he had no idea of how he could possibly return to his normal form. Furthermore, he was severely limited in what he was able to do while he was a cat.

Which brought his attention back to the woman who forced him into her home: she seemed rather intent on keeping him, considering she just set out some food and water for him, despite their less than pleasant first meeting. He definitely didn't want to stay here for very long, but perhaps if he played nice, he would have some shelter until he could determine what he should do next...

Not long afterwards, the woman returned with two large bags in her hand while the other closed her umbrella, closing the door behind her shut with her foot.

"I brought some things you'll need," she said as she set the bags down on the floor. "Well, at least you're calm now..." One by one, she removed the contents of the bag. There was a bag of dry food, a small litter tray with a bag of cat litter and a scooper, a brush, and what appeared to be a shampoo bottle. Then she began to softly hum as she started putting things away, including pouring the tray full of sandy litter in the far corner of the kitchen. Afterwards, she retrieved a folded white towel from the closet, and placed it on the floor next to the sofa.

“This should be a good place for you to rest,” she said as she sat on the floor across from him. Despite the fact that he tried to tear her to shreds not long ago, she seemed rather calm as she observed him. “Now then, you’re going to need a name, aren’t you? Hmm... well, your fur is white like an angel’s wings, so how about Angelo?” He would have much preferred to be called “Vergil”, but he couldn’t exactly say that to her without his human voice. “Well then, Angelo, my name is Alisha; tomorrow I’ll take you to the vet, and we’ll see what happens from there.” She reached out her hand in an attempt to pet him, but he recoiled away. “All right; I won’t do anything that I won’t need to if you don’t want it.” She smiled at him before she stood up and made her way to the kitchen again. 

How strange humans were, speaking to animals as though they could understand them. Well, Vergil may be able to, but she didn’t know that. Still, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t appreciative of what she was doing for him. For now, this arrangement would do.


	2. A New Start

Vergil awakening the next morning to the sound of dry food being poured into his food teacup. After a yawn and a deep stretch, he stepped off his towel and made his way to the kitchen, where he saw Alisha cracking an egg into a small bowl.

”Hello,” she greeted with in high pitched tone and a smile. “Are you ready for the vet?”

How foolish, he thought, for her to ask him a question, as though she expected an answer. So he ignored her, and approached the white cup of dry, brown chunks. When he took a bite, they tasted as bland as they smelled. While he couldn’t say he very much enjoyed it, it was probably his safest option as he didn’t know if he would be able to eat the same foods as he used too. Still, the scent of the egg cooking in the skillet was rather mouth-watering...

Just then, he heard her making a sort of kissing sound. When he turned around, he saw her crouching on the ground with a small piece of scrambled egg between her fingers.

”Want some?” She asked. Then she dropped the egg on the ground in front of him. Slowly he walked towards it, and curiously gave it a sniff. When he took it into his mouth, he eagerly chewed the tasty morsel, which seemed to amuse her. “Good?” She gave him another smile before seating herself at the dining table and eating her breakfast. 

After eating his fill, he went to the litter box to do his business. It was rather embarrassing to do this with no privacy, but at least she wasn’t looking as He covered up his waste. 

Once she finished her breakfast, she left the room before returning with a cardboard box with a lid and placed it on the ground.

”You’re probably not going to like this,” she said, “but I need to put you in here so I can take you to the vet.” That was when she carefully picked up up with both hands. He let out a displeased meow, but otherwise did not make a fuss as she put him into the box lined with his towel before sealing the lid above him with some tape. Though it was quite dark inside, there was still some light coming through with the two handles that were cut into the cardboard. 

About fifteen minutes later, the box was opened, and both Alisha and a veterinarian were looking down at him. Then, the vet picked him up and set him on the examination table. 

“You found him yesterday, correct?” She asked as she touched him with her gloved hands.

”Yes,” Alisha replied. “He made quite a fuss, but he’s calmed down since then.” 

For several minutes, the vet continued to examine him. He heard her say he looked as though he was a little over a year old, and didn’t appear to have any parasites. In fact, he was quite healthy for a stray cat. 

“I also recommended that he be neutered,” the vet added. “It will help curve any bad habits male cats tend to have.” 

At the word “neutered”, Vergil felt a chill run down his spine. Though he had no intention of reproducing, that didn’t mean he no longer cared about keeping his... assets intact. And if they were gone when he returned to his normal form, he had no idea if there would be any way to get them back.

”Well...” Alisha said, “he’s been under a lot of stress, and I don’t want to distress him too much... I’ll wait and see.” 

"Very well, then."

Vergil could not help but release a small sigh of relief; hopefully, as long as he behaved, he would not have to be concerned with being castrated, or at least long enough for him to figure out a plan of escape. Which reminded him of Yamato... it had disappeared with his transformation, and he was unable to sense its presence as he was usually able to. Was this, perhaps, another effect of the curse? After all, the blade was bonded to him thanks to the Sparda bloodline. In any case, the sooner he could find a way to return to his normal form, the sooner he could continue his mission of obtaining his father's power.

Once his examination was finished, Alisha returned him to the box and took him back to her home. He was thankful to at least be free of the cramped confines of the cardboard, and quickly headed towards the teacup of water for a drink.

“You must have had a long day for a kitty, so I’ll let you have the rest of the day to yourself,” Alisha said as she entered the kitchen. “But tomorrow, I’ll have to give you a bath; I know you’re not going to like it, but you’re still quite dirty from being out in the streets, and it might make me sick. And if I’m sick, then I won’t be able to take care of you very well. For now, though, I'll let you get more used to your surroundings." She smiled at him once more before leaving the room. He hoped that she wasn't expecting him to become too friendly with her, nor become too attached to him, because once he found a way to return to normal, he would be out of her home for good. Still, as long as she did nothing to antagonize him, he would not do anything to antagonize her. And as much as he was loathe to admit it, he had quite a bit more to lose than she did if they didn't get along... All he could do was hope that this situation would be quickly resolved...

* * *

The next day, Alisha gave Angelo a bath in the afternoon, just as she said she would. And just as she predicted he did not enjoy it one bit.

As soon as she placed him in the kitchen sink and began to spray him with warm water, he gave a yowl of discomfort and tried to escape. Luckily, she was able to keep him still without getting scratched, though not without some struggling on both of their ends.

"Angelo," Alisha calmly said, "just stay still, and I can get this over with quickly." At least by the time he was completely soaked, he was frozen in place, albeit looking none too pleased at the situation he was in. But now she was able to later the shampoo into his fur with her hands without him moving. And though she felt just a bit guilty for doing so, she could not help but chuckle at the sight of the cat drenched in water and covered in soap bubbles that looked like a strange extension of his fur.

She was pleased to say, though, that he was a good boy throughout his bath, and he only gave some sad-sounding meows as she rinsed the soap off of his body. Then, she lifted him out of the sink and dried him off as best she could with a white towel. As soon as she released him, he made a run for his towel next to the sofa, seemingly trying to find a safe place to retreat to after the ordeal.

Alisha gave a small sigh of relief as she wiped up the water from the kitchen counter. Surprisingly, the bath was not as awful an experience as she was expecting, and she managed to make it through without a scratch. Literally. It seemed that Angelo hasn't quite warmed up to her yet, but hopefully that would change soon. It was nice to have someone to live with again, even if he couldn't speak back to her. 

Perhaps now, she would no longer be lonely.


	3. New Fascinations

"Angelo, look."

Vergil lifted his head as he lay on the folded towel to see Alisha a few feet away from him, coaxing him to look at the small object she had in her hand. It appeared to be a small, blue plastic ball with a bell inside of it, that jingled when shaken. That was when she gently tossed it his way, rolling across the carpet until it stopped right under his nose.

He then proceeded to ignore it.

"No?" she said as she retrieved the ball. No, he did not intended to play with a toy like a child; just because he had every intention of behaving himself while he was in her home did not mean that he was going to bend to her every whim. It was bad enough that he had to endure the very unpleasant feeling of his fur becoming soaked with water. It would serve her well to learn that sooner rather than later.

Just then, he saw something dangling in front of his face: it was a bundle of yellow feathers that was attached to a flexible wire, which in turn was attached to a plastic rod that Alisha held in her grasp.

"Come and get the birdie," she said as she made the feathers slowly bounce. Foolish woman; could she not clearly see he had no interest in partaking in her little game? He refused to stoop to such a level, to play with trivial objects for the amusement of a human. Why could she not understand that?

Although... the feathers were rather eye-catching. It was as though his eyes were drawn to them, and wherever the bright bundle of yellow went, so followed his gaze. Its effect on him could almost be called mesmerizing...

Then, it stopped moving right above his head. Without even thinking, he reached his paw upwards to grab it, but before he could even touch it, the feathers were snatched away from him. When he looked over to Alisha, he saw her giggling as she held the toy. Was that human mocking him...?

"Get it, Angelo," she said. Then, she lowered it once more, where it was just within his reach. This time, he managed to get a hold on it with his claws, and held it tightly between his teeth. Unfortunately, it escaped from him again, and Alisha continued to laugh as she dragged the feathers across the carpet.

Swiftly, he pounced for it, and it just barely escaped from him, running across the floor. When he tried to grab it again, it flew into the air, and he eagerly leapt after it. This time he finally caught it, and he grabbed it in his mouth as his back legs kicked at it. Meanwhile, he could hear Alisha laughing as he attacked his prey.

"Good kitty," she cooed in a high-pitched voice as she watched him. It was then that he finally realized what had happened:

He just made a fool of himself for the amusement of a human.

Quickly, he let go of the toy, as though it would explode. Then, he proceeded to lick his paw, trying his best not to take any notice of her or the feathers. While he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of using his own tongue to groom himself, at least it was normal cat behavior, and would hopefully keep her from pestering him any longer.

Then, he felt a wonderful sensation at the top of his head. It felt like a massage, gentle, yet firm enough to relax his nerves. It felt... good. And when he looked up, he saw Alisha with a smile on her face, her arm extended so that her hand was touching his head, and her fingers rubbing through his fur.

"Good boy," she said as she seated herself on the ground in front of him. That was when she adjusted her hand so that it was scratching at his cheek, and he instinctively leaned himself into her fingers so that he could feel more of her touches. In any other situation, he would have felt humiliated that he was acting so needy, but her scratches felt so nice that he didn't even care. And her hand was so warm and soft, that he could even feel it through his long layer of fur. He even felt a bit disappointed when she finally stopped. Then, she gave him another smile before going to the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

Vergil hopped onto the sofa, wanting to get more comfortable as he lay across the cushion. It seemed she was doing everything she could to make him happy and provided for in her home, and then some, despite merely being a cat; she fed him well, cleaned up after his business every night, and spent much of her time with him. Perhaps it would only be fair to indulge and humor her, even if he did feel ridiculous, so that he could in some way repair her for her generosity. Well, at least until he was able to find a way back to his normal form...

* * *

Alisha made her way home from the pet supplies store after work, with a bag of cat supplies in her arm. She was happy to see that Angelo had been warming up to her since bringing him into her home, even letting her pet him. He was also a well-behaved cat, and didn't scratch at any of the furniture or chew anything that he shouldn't chew. It was pretty surprising to see him be such a good cat despite the short time she had him, and she wondered if he had a previous owner who abandoned him. Well, it didn't matter now; as long as he was happy, that's what was most important.

When she arrived to her house, she gave Angelo a smile, who was busy cleaning cleaning himself on the sofa.

"I got you something special," she said as she set the bag on the floor. Then, she knelt down and removed a small bag of cat treats, chicken flavored inside with a crunchy shell. "I hope you like chicken." When she opened the bag, Angelo came walking towards her curiously, clearly interested in what she had for him. She removed a single treat, to which he gave it a sniff before carefully taking it in his mouth, and she giggled when she heard his enthusiastic crunches. "I guess you like them." She then gave him one more treat before closing the bag. "I don't want to spoil your dinner, so that's enough for now. But maybe I can teach you some tricks if you like these."

Later that evening, after making herself some beef soup, she gave him a tiny bit of the meat to go with his dry food. She was careful to watch his diet, but still thought it would be nice to give him a bit of variety in his meals, something he seemed to appreciate. After she finished dinner, she put away the leftovers and sat on the sofa to watch some television, with Angelo following her to join her on the cushion next to her. As she was watching the screen, she began to pet him, and she could feel his purring against her hand. He looked a bit sleepy after dinner, and his eyelids were half closed as he relaxed at her touch. Which gave her an idea...

Carefully, she used both of her hands to pick him up, making him give a surprised meow. However, he made no fuss as she gently placed him on her lap. Despite not being a very large cat, he felt quite sturdy against her thighs. At first, it looked as though he would try to escape, until her hand wandered to his soft belly. That was when he practically flopped in her lap, exposing his abdomen in full view to her and allowing her completely access to his snowy white fluff as he continued his purring. 

"Good boy..."


End file.
